Where is he?
by lizzie-bits
Summary: After Missing you, Jess Mastriani and Rob are married, when he goes missing. Please review and comment
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Missing

_Chapter One: Missing?_

**Note: I DONOT own any of the characters. They are all property of Meg Cabot.**

_JPOV_

I sighed, and answered "Ok Rob, I'll see you later." I suppose I should explain who this I is. I am Jessica Mastriani, aka Lightening Girl. There's been a movie, and a TV show all about my life. I was sighing, because my husband Rob Wilkins was going to be getting home late again from his garage. Not a house garage, but a real garage, where people pay him to fix their cars and motorcycles. Rob and I have been married for the past three years, but we still feel like newlyweds.

_2 Hours Later_

"Where is he," I wonder silently, "He isn't answering his cell phone or the phone at the garage." I start to worry, because it's not like Rob to go somewhere, and not tell me where. He says he always tells me, because I will just go to bed and have a dream anyways, so why bother lying. I know in the pit of my stomach that something has probably gone wrong. Not that it's the first time anything in my life has gone wrong with Rob; this just feels more serious than the other times. "I know," I suddenly exclaim, "I'll call Chick and see if he knows where Rob is." I throw on my coat and shoes and run out the door. I rev up my motorcycle, Blue Beauty, and drive down the highway to Chick's. Chick's is a biker bar that Rob and I love. When I get there, I ask to speak to Chick ASAP. Chick exits the kitchen and says, "Jessica, long time no sees. What can I help you with?"

"Its Rob is he here? " I ask, terrified of the answer.

"No, I haven't seen the bugger in a week, prolly the last time you two were here. Why, Jess what's wrong."

As soon as I hear the answer, I break down. I'm getting so scared, I think I'll puke. Finally, I catch my breath, and tell Chick that Rob hasn't called and how terrified I am.

"Ah shit, Jess, he's prolly out with the boys from work. Just relax, and if he's not home in the morning, call me, ok. Rob's a big boy, and he can go out and not tell you." Chick answered.

"Fine, but if he's not home, I'll call you, and there will be hell to pay. I'll call you." I say as I leave.

Even though I want Chick to be right, I can't shake this feeling that something's wrong. I feel as though Rob was kidnapped. Maybe Chick's right, I'm probably over-reacting. I'll just go to bed and kick Rob's ass in the morning.

_CPOV_

As soon as I see Jessica Mastriani at the door, I know something serious is going on. When she spills her story about her worry over Rob, I'm tempted to laugh. She acts like the man's mother. I know she loves him, but she needs to back off. I tell her he's prolly out with some guys from work. I'm sure everything's fine. Jessica is an amazing girl, but she does over-react when it comes to Rob and his safety. Now, I have to get back into the kitchen, and finish nursing that beer Jess interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I Don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 2: C'mon Lightening Girl.

Rob's POV

Oh God, the pain that's tearing down my right half is so intense. Sure, I've felt pain before, but never like this. I remember hanging up the phone with Jess, and then waking up here. Everything in-between is fuzzy. It's almost like strobe lights – everything feels like pictures, and you can't tell reality from imagination. The room I'm trapped in is so small, and dingy. It's just got a bed and a door with a slot. It's almost like a prison cell. I wonder where the hell I am, and who did this to me? I hope Jess' abilities work, at least until she can dream about where I am. Just as I begin to scream help, the door opens. In the light, I see this man, about 6'5, average build, wearing a ski mask. What an original abductor, right? He says in a familiar voice "Rob, you like this place. It's similar to the first place I met your sister."

Oh, shit. I recognize the voice immediately. " Randall Whitehead. You fucker. I see you got out of jail."

He responds by punching me and saying " Yeah, I'm out for the two weeks before the trial, the one your sister's testifying against me at. All this is because of your girlfriend you know? If she had butted her nose out of things, I wouldn't be the family letdown."

I answer " Randall you only ever were a letdown. You've done nothing but rape teenagers. "

He punches me again, this shot knocking me unconscious. I see his shadow, then everything goes black. I couldn't put up a fight, every limb felt so weak, and unable to move.

Randall's POV

That bastard! I can't wait to beat his ass. He still hasn't realized that his water was drugged. Maybe, if I tell Hannah I have her brother, she won't testify. I just have to bribe the other 8 girls; maybe I'll attack their brothers or boyfriends – something, anything that will make things better. I've got to make plans, so the prosecution's case falls apart, and I can't be convicted.


	3. Can I worry now?

**Chapter 3: Can I worry now?**

**Note: All characters belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot. **

**Jess'POV**

I wake up with a jolt. The night has been horrendous. When I finally fell asleep, it was to visions of Rob lying in a dingy room, waiting for me, saying my name over and over. I had a vague idea where this room was, but I wanted to be sure. I get out of bed, and call Chick.

When he answers the phone, I scream " Well, has he shown up yet? Or can I worry now?"

Chick responds as I predicted " Jessie, calm down. You can worry, but screamin' at me isn't gunna help the situation."

I cry and say " Chick, I'm sorry, but this isn't like Rob. I dreamed about where he was- and…and…"

I can't even finish my sentence because of the sobs that escape.

Chick quietly waits for me to finish crying before he says, " Jessie, I'll be over in a half-hour. Then we'll figure out a plan. Hang tight."

Easy for him to say, he doesn't have to see the dingy, terrible room that Rob is being kept in. God, these images are killing. I wish I didn't have this so-called gift. Right now, I'd call it a curse.

**Ring Ring**

My heart jumps, thinking its Rob. When I answer, I'm so disappointed to hear my mother's voice.

"Jessica, why don't you and Rob come over for dinner today? A nice bar-b-q with the Abramowics, and the Thompsons, and maybe the Blumenthal's."

Leave it to my mother to be thinking about food at such a critical moment. I guess I have to tell her about Rob's disappearance. "Mom, I don't think that's the best idea-"

She cuts me off " And why not? Just because you and that boy are married does NOT mean you can forget your family. "

God, I forgot how my mother spins everything as a personal attack on herself. "No mom," I sigh, "its because Rob is missing- he still hasn't come home, and I'm going to look for him."

My mother starts on a rant " Oh God, Jessie, I'll bring food for the search party – just sandwiches, and maybe cookies"

She's making me so mad, I hang up on her. Then, I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and let Chick in.

"C'mon, I've got the guys waiting."

Guys? What guys? I look out my front door and get my answer. I see no less than 25 men on motorcycles waiting for me.

" Ok guys, let's go!"


End file.
